The Legend of the Oina
by phineas81707
Summary: Keiko, member of the Oina tribe, stumbles across the young Poncle girl Miya in an ill-advised journey. What starts out as a simple quest to fix Miya's favourite book turns out to be something that neither had dared dream. And yet there seems to be something... else...
1. The Volcanic Disproportion

"Hey, Keiko!" Kai called. Keiko stirred slightly. She rubbed her eyes, and turned to the voice. "It's time for the Volcanic Incantation!" Keiko smiled. The Volcanic Incantation was by far her favourite time of the year. She loved meeting everyone at Lake Laochi. She quickly got into her kimono, and rushed to the lake.

* * *

She tore up to the lake, and gave a backflip, turning into her human form. Most of the villagers smiled at her appearance, before turning to Lika. Lika cast her Volcanic Incantation. Keiko smiled for a second, before shivering. This year was much colder than the others. She resumed her wolf form, and quietly left.

* * *

"Hey," a young male said. Keiko wagged her tail. She stirred from her rest, and stood up. She gave a short bark.

(Hello, Naoko,) she said. A small smirk reached her lips. Naoko did a backflip, and turned into his own wolf. A dark black wolf to counter Keiko's snow white.

(Keiko? Why did you walk off?)

(I was cold. The Volcanic Incantation ceremony has never been this cold before.)

(I never expected you to leave the Volcanic Incantation. You love that.)

(I'm sorry. You wanted to see me?)

(I always want to see you.)

(Aww…)

(I have an idea. How 'bout we race through Yoshpet? It'll warm you up.)

(Isn't that dangerous?)

(Nah. Didn't that white wolf from a while ago go through it?)

(Wasn't she a goddess?)

(It doesn't matter. God, dog, okami, she still went through it. Kai went through it too.)

* * *

(Wow! That really helped!) Keiko cheered.

(Nice one. But… where are we? I don't feel any sense of foreboding…)

(And… what is this place?) Keiko sniffed at the tree stump. A wooden ornament shivered and jumped up. Naoko shifted into human form, and inspected the ornament.

"It's a hammer…"

(It looks more like a mallet.)

"Whatever. But… I've never seen a mallet leap around like this. What kind of mallet is this?"

(Hey, why don't you try it out?)

"I dunno… I don't want to try out anything that acts on its own."

(Hey, I didn't want to do this race. You can try out a funny mallet.)

"OK… I'll try…" Naoko waved the mallet. Sparkles waved onto Keiko. She turned into a golden orb, and flew into the tree stump.

* * *

(What is this place?) Keiko asked. She walked paw by paw across the leafy catwalks, searching for an explanation. She came up to one of the doors, and scratched at it, the leafy doors not budging as she scratched. But it did open when someone swiped it away.

"Oh, hello, little wolf. Who might you be?"

(Oh… my name is Keiko. I'm an Oina woman.)

"Hello, Keiko. My name is Miya. I'm a Poncle who has been taught the ways of a Celestial Envoy. …Actually, I'm more than just an envoy. I have writings from the past envoy that make me different."

(Celestial Envoy? I've never heard of the name.)

"Really? The last wolf to come by Ponc'tan had one. My …friend, Issun."

(Well… can I come in and rest a while?)

"Sure."

* * *

"Miya? Did you bring in an Oina?"

"Yes. She deserved it. She was so warm… and caring… I can tell. Both the sixth and seventh Celestial Envoys roamed the earth on the backs of a wolf. Who's to say the eighth won't?"

"That was different. That wolf was the great goddess Amaterasu. Our duty is to help the gods and goddesses. You can't wonder around on the back of some random wolf-girl."

"…Ishaku… I'm leaving this village as the eighth Celestial Envoy. Whether you like it or not. I believe in doing my job. I won't be stopped by some old Poncle."

* * *

Keiko stirred. She rose as Miya walked in.

"Keiko. We have to leave."

(W-why?)

"Just do it." She hopped on Keiko's back. Without urging, Keiko left the village of Ponc'tan.

* * *

"What? Demons? Already?" Miya asked. They hadn't even left the clearing with Ponc'tan's stump.

(Relax, Miya! I can take on a few beings… at least solid ones.) Keiko jumped into action, savaging the demons with a ferocity that was about equal with some of the great Oina warriors until there was only a single demon left. He managed to get a lucky blow, and struck Keiko squarely on the head.

"Owowowowow! Not so tough, Keiko!"

(You got hit by that? Ouch.)

"That's not the bad part."

(What could possibly be worse than getting squished by something a million times your size?)

"My book was broken."

(Your… book? I'm sorry, I must've misheard. Book?)

"It's not just any book. It has all of Issun's writings. In other words, these are instructions on the thirteen brush techniques."

(Brush techniques? I'm sorry, but what exactly is all this business?)

"Brush techniques are powerful abilities able to be wielded by the goddess herself. Like this one!" Miya leaped at the last demon, splitting it in half. "That was Power Slash. It's the only one I've mastered."

(Wait a second… if these are so good, why have you only mastered the one?)

"I… was… uh… it… it was hard to master those techniques, alright? Issun could only produce a single flower, while Amaterasu could bloom entire trees in one stroke!"

(Keep your headdress on, Miya. I'll help you find Issun's scrolls. They can't have blown too far away…)

**So... Okami. Didn't think I'd make one of these. But the vestiges of an idea occurred to me during Welcome to Mother3 world. I always get the ideas for new stories during current ones. I hate it when it does that. I find that I put more effort into stories when I have no sequel _planned_.**

**Anyway, young Keiko is setting out on the adventure to find the thirteen Scrolls of Issun... yeah, that name is too epic for the items themselves.**

**Next time, we learn what has happened to Naoko, the Lucky Mallet, and the first of Issun's brush techniques.**

**...Strange. Funny. Heartrending.**

**...Couldn't resist a Mother 3 signout, on the grounds that Okami doesn't really... have... one...**


	2. The Sneaking Shadow

_It's ironic how we often forget the things worth remembering, but remember the things worth forgetting._

* * *

Keiko wandered away from Yoshpet, determined to hunt down the thirteen brush techniques. She was met by Lika on her way. Keiko quickly transformed, as Lika never really showed a tendency to understand wolf-speak.

"Hello, Lika. Was there something you wanted to say?"

"Actually, yes, kind Keiko. You missed the Volcanic Incantation. Why?"

"It was far colder than normal. Do you have any idea why?"

"No, kind Keiko. But it was weird. Perhaps you should investigate?"

"I wouldn't, Keiko. If it was cold enough to stop you from attending your favourite ceremony, I would stay away until you learn Inferno."

"Miya, it's not fair to force the village to freeze until we find that page."

"Poncle?"

"Yes, little Oina. I am a Poncle. Me and Keiko here are looking for pieces of parchment with magic written on them."

"Parchment? One of those went into Ezofuji. Maybe you should look there."

"Thank you, Lika."

* * *

Keiko gently nudged the door, and entered the Wawku Shrine.

"Brr… you're right about that cold, Keiko. I should have brought a cloak." Keiko shrugged. She turned into her wolf form, and began to sniff around the tower. She had entered a large room when it occurred. Both entrances to the room banged shut. And an odd sense of foreboding lingered in the air.

"Hello, Oina. I had a feeling you'd arrive soon."

"Who are you?" Keiko demanded, becoming fierce at the drop of a hat.

"The real question is… who are you?" Miya asked.

"Miya, not now. If you spot that brush skill, I'd like to hear about that."

"Pssh. Foolish. Two bickering girls. One an Oina who has no clue of the divine elements, and a Poncle with her head stuck more firmly into the clouds than that Issun fellow. Why am I bothering to kill you two?"

"So… murder is your intention. What a relief."

"You were expecting worse?"

"You are unleashing darkness onto Kamui by lowering the temperature! I expected slow torture at best!"

"That was not my plan. That was the plan of another. But I cannot allow you to leave Wawku Shrine."

Keiko was shocked. She had made the accusation about freezing Kamui at random, but this stranger's words proved that such a plot was occurring. She had to tell Oki. But…

This villain had no intention of allowing her refuge. She'd have to fight her way out of here.

"Alright… stay calm…" Keiko found herself muttering. She leaped at the direction of the voice, but found no resistance.

"KEIKO! MOVE!" Miya's warning barely saved Keiko's life.

"Hmm… your bloodlust is strong… you'd make a wonderful servant of the Dark Lord."

"I'd never join the darkness. And this is considered very moderate battle potency amongst the Oina."

"It is not the ability, but the intent. You intended to damage."

"Stop pointing out my flaws. This is getting boring. Just let me find the brush technique in here and I'll be out of here."

"I've already mentioned this: I don't care about this plot. And you'll just come back anyway."

Keiko prowled the arena, desperate to find her opponent. In the heat of the battle, she found her sensitivity and gentleness clouded by bloodlust and intent to kill. That cloud of hers always led her into the disadvantage in a battle. By the moment she had noticed her mental state, she had taken a blow.

"Hey!" Miya leaped of Keiko's skull, and ran at the opponent, using Power Slash. The attack failed to land.

"Foolish Poncle." The unseen opponent flashed briefly, and swiped at Miya. The scratch hit Miya on her snout, as she had dived to save Miya, causing some slight damage to the general area of her eye.

"KEIKO!" Miya leaped at Keiko's bad eye, and combed her pockets for healing supplies.

"Oops. I have hindered you. It is no longer a fair battle. The result is guaranteed."

"Then do away with us, coward."

"I shall not. It is unchivalrous. However, I cannot allow such an easy victory."

What did the opponent do? He attacked Keiko and Miya, knocking the pair unconscious. What were his intentions with the pair?

**Short, little plot events... but how exactly could I have expanded? I doubt this could have been added to the last part, and this ending has to end a chapter. I cannot begin the next section of storytelling without a pause.**

**This is why we can't have nice things. Or at least, when I put down something like Mother 3 to go back to my original style.**

**...Oh, right! The story! This character who hogged the screentime is an undoubtedly chivalrous foe. But to what intents is he in the Wawku Shrine, when he had no part in the plot involving it? A Dragon, perhaps? The Black Knight? Who is he? And what purpose does he stand to gain by pointing out Keiko's flaws?**

**Leap before you think!**


	3. A Third Start

_No one has ever become poor by giving._

* * *

Tetsu sat on the shoreline near Shinshu Field, before she spotted a white mass floating into shore. She gave a few masterful waves in the water, subtly nudging the mass forward to the sands.

What she saw was a white wolf, which had been in a horrid fight. A scar strained her left eye, and several wounds across the body indicated that she was close to death. She knew that the wolf may not have enough time to make it back to Kamiki. Hopeful that she could get the white wolf to survive, she reached for medicinal supplies growing nearby, and began to rub down the more serious wounds. The wolf's whimpering was enough to assure her that she was doing a good job.

* * *

Tetsu stroked the white wolf's back. She had returned her to Kamiki, and the more knowledgeable had added their wisdom to help the wolf. As a result, the wolf was able to move under her own volition. Tetsu was merely keeping her company while she worked off some of the wounds.

"Ow! Hey, cut that out!" someone said. Tetsu stopped her stroking, and looked outside at the commotion. But not a skirmish in sight. "I'm right here!" Tetsu turned, and saw a yellow bug or bug-like creature hopping on the wolf's skull.

"Oh. My. Goddess. Who are you?" Tetsu cried.

"My name is Miya. I am the Eighth Celestial Envoy… or at least, a self-proclaimed one. And this girl I'm riding on is Keiko."

"Oh… nice to meet you, Miya. But might I ask what exactly happened to Keiko?"

"Last thing I remember is going up against an unseen opponent. Keiko lost. Badly."

(It… was horrible. Those blows… they were stronger than the blows I took from Oki when I trained.)

"Keiko, calm down. You shouldn't spend your time barking. Bark once and let me know you're bothered."

(Can you understand wolf-speak? Or do I have to transform to get any point across?)

"Keiko, stop! You need to recover your strength."

"I don't think she understands you, Keiko. Let me do the talking."

(Fine with me. I agree with her point.)

"Wait… she has a language? Can she understand us?"

"Yes… uh…"

"Tetsu."

"Yeah, Tetsu. She is one of the Oina tribe of the frozen land of Kamui."

"An Oina? You mean, she's a human?"

"In a manner of speaking. Your run-of-the-mill human doesn't spend her time as a wolf, doesn't she?"

"Keiko, I am so sorry for treating you like a dog."

(Eh. Injured Oina in wolf form. We treat 'em like dogs back in Kamui. It takes too much of their energy turning human.)

"Keiko would like to say that she does not find your treatment insulting. They do it all the time themselves."

"Oh, OK."

"But enough about Keiko. Have you seen any pieces of parchment with a magical technique on it?"

"One or two went into the Cave of Nagi. I like to stick around occasionally."

(We're going to the Cave of Nagi, then.)

"Really?"

(Sure. I'm fine.)

* * *

Keiko wandered towards the Cave of Nagi. She and Tetsu, who insisted on coming, were looking for the parchment. They were stopped before their entry by Sakuya.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Tetsu asked.

"Oh, young daughter of Susano. I am the wood sprite Sakuya, guardian of Kamiki and the surrounding lands of Nippon." Keiko took a scratch. "And I see you have a white wolf. Is she, perchance, related to Ammy?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Sakuya. Now let us into the tree."

"Oh my, if it isn't Issun. Come back, have we?"

"Wha- No! My name is Miya. I'm not Issun!"

"My mistake, little sprite. Issun used to spend a lot of time with me before he took Chibiterasu up to the Celestial Plain."

Miya said nothing. She stopped bouncing. Keiko, noticing that the top of her head was rising in temperature, stepped in.

(Listen, Sakuya. If it's not too much trouble, we're looking for the brush techniques. Tetsu here says there are two-ish in here.)

"If it's the Brush Techniques you are looking for, then feel free to enter the Cave of Nagi. May the great Amaterasu smile upon your adventure."

The three entered the cave, Tetsu and Keiko staring at Miya.

* * *

"Oh… the bridge is out," Tetsu cursed. And so it was. The bridge was snapped very brutally, rotten wood hanging over the abyss.

"Hey… wait…" Miya smiled. She hopped over to a clump of stone, and dived in. She emerged carrying a piece of parchment. Etched onto the piece was a drawing of a dragon god, captioned Yomigami. Inscribed on the sheet were descriptions of Yomigami, ending with a boxed off area. Inside this area was a scribble, captioned Rejuvenation. As Keiko read the details carefully, she found her tail rising and stiffening. She gave it an experimental flick, and faint ink emerged from the tip.

"Great. Goddess. Amaterasu," Tetsu and Miya exclaimed. Keiko swished her tail. She was drawing with it.

"Keiko. You have the Celestial Brush! You might be able to master these techniques!" Miya cheered. Keiko swished her tail in a scribble pattern, and the rotten bridge became brand new. Fresh shine and all.

"I have seen a miracle. Well… we better find the other miracle pattern."

* * *

Said miracle pattern was being guarded by demons.

"This is not good. Demons? Again?" Miya panicked. But Keiko's battle temper was piqued. And she had just gained a tool of mass demon-slaying. She took it upon herself to deal some Divine Retribution.

There were no survivors.

Miya was frozen mid-bounce. When she began falling again, she went towards the sheet, and took it to Keiko. This was the artwork of Tachigami. As soon as Miya noticed that, she took a step back.

*SLASH*

A nearby lantern was cleaved in two. Keiko giggled in a very ladylike fashion.

"Mother of all mood swings… I'm glad I'm not her opponent."

"Me too."

(Let's leave now?)

"Yes."

**999 words. No joke. Not intended.**

**I took it upon myself to finish this work because today went from terrible to brilliant. The brilliance was so overloaded, that I decided to share my happiness around. This chapter has more than enough progress to make up for last time. And next chapter will probably get some semblance of plot booted up. Maybe.**

**And I think Keiko doth protest too much. She glared at Miya when she lost her temper, but has a horrendous temper on the battlefield. This is why Keiko is starting to become an interesting character in my eyes. She actually has some way to go. But I doubt that giving her tools to become equal to the goddess without needing belief was a smart step.**

**Leap before you think!**


	4. Konohana Valley

_The earth has music for those who listen._

* * *

The unlikely trio wandered away from Konohana with their curiosity piqued. It wasn't until they noticed something menacing that they had an outlet.

"Well, hello there, Keiko. It's an honour to meet you."

(Skip the lecture and tell us what is going through that mind of yours.)

"Concise, my mistress. And that fiery temper, too. You must be a redhead."

(If that weren't true, you'd find my fangs in your throat.)

"Do you mind? Ahem…" And this next part was shrieking with no onomatopoeia to describe it. Darkness filled the skies and the earth roared and shook. One by one, the leaves on Konohana began to drop.

(OK, genius… let's dance.) Keiko lunged at where the unknown demon spoke from. But he was gone.

"Interesting. That wasn't the guy who beat us to a pulp, but he has some interesting points."

(What did you learn from that guy? It was all insults to me.)

"Well, since Konohana is currently wilting, I'd hazard a guess that he started the blizzard in Kamui."

(…I regret not sinking my claws into him sooner.)

"Please, Keiko. You are the one who can help us. Please do not allow your words to be tainted with blood," Sakuya had formed up behind the trio.

"Honourable Sakuya. In the stead of these two, please, enlighten me on what must be done to rescue this land from the darkness." Keiko and Miya feigned damaged pride.

"You must go to the land named Hana Valley, to the north of Kamiki. There, you will find a brush technique of critical importance. This must be done with no undue haste."

* * *

Of course, the desire to help someone and the ability to have a habit of misaligning. And by misaligning, I'm talking about

"The third boulder Susano has put in this passageway," Tetsu sighed. Keiko turned to Tetsu.

(Really? The third time? How many giant boulders does this guy have in his pockets?)

"No matter… we can easily shatter this stone. Or at least… that's the plan." Tetsu held a wooden sword high into the air.

(That's not going to cut through butter.)

"That's what you know." Tetsu slashed the boulder with mighty force. The stone was cleaved in two, fading so that others may pass. Keiko was speechless. "Shall we proceed to Hana Valley?" Keiko followed, marvelled at the strength that Tetsu had just displayed.

* * *

"So… Hana Valley…" Tetsu combed the area that had presented itself.

"Looks duller than Kamui."

(HEY!)

"Just kidding, Keiko. But still, this place gives me the chills. Let's find that brush skill and get out of here."

"WAIT!" The three turned. A tanned man came rushing forward.

(Oh… hello. What exactly is your intention?)

"I came to warn you… Hana Valley is dangerous. Too dangerous for you, daughter of Susano."

"…Say that again."

"Hana Valley is dangerous. Too dangerous for you, daughter of Susano."

"I heard you the first time. But we're purifying this area, and you can't stop us!"

"Oh yes I can! If you really want Hana Valley cleared, why don't you go ask Kuni for help?" Miya was somehow holding back both Keiko and Tetsu at once.

"Keiko… Divine Retribution doesn't work on mortals!"

(But my claws will do the trick. Let me at him! I will give him my name before I snap his neck in my jaws!)

"If you're going to go insane, can you at least make sense?"

"You're one to talk." Miya dropped Keiko's tail. Keiko covered the gap between her and the nameless man in one bound. She… uh… well, moving on.

* * *

The trio could now enter the doom and gloom of Hana Valley. At least this horror seemed to do one thing: Keiko's anger was vastly abated, and it was safe for Miya to ride her again.

"You know, we should do something about that temper," Tetsu pointed out. Keiko destroyed a demon attempting a sneak attack.

(Like what?) It was a sign of the bond between warriors that allowed inter species communication.

"We can't have you attacking everything that looks at you funny."

(I've been told that.)

"Listen. Ferocity in battle and ferocity out of battle are two different things. You must learn the difference between the two."

(Why don't you start the lessons?)

"Well, for one…" Tetsu began to elaborate, before stepping on uncertain stone. With a tell-tale wobble, the platform gave way, sending Tetsu sprawling into a cave. Keiko landed nearby, light on her paws with what she had learned for battle. Miya hopped off her head, and looked around. She turned, and spotted a statue of a monkey. At its base was a sheet of paper.

"Advantage, Keiko," she whispered. She picked it up, and took it to Keiko. Three gods were depicted on the parchment: Sakigami, Hasugami and Tsutagami, collectively known as the Hanagami Trio. With it were four different techniques: a single dot, a circle around vegetation, a circle on water, and a line connecting to a special kind of flower. Smoke was at one end of the line, labelled as being green.

"Keiko… you have Greensprout!" Miya called. Keiko studied the parchment. The dot showed the ability to bloom trees. The first circle could revive dead plants. The second could create water lilies. The final technique, Vine, could send Keiko from her current location to the special flower depicted on the parchment. The Konohana Blossom. How they levitated would be a mystery, but Keiko used it to get the three out of that hole.

"As I was saying…"

* * *

"And that is why you need to calm down." Tetsu had finished her explanation while Keiko purified Hana Valley.

(Uh-huh. I shall keep that in mind.)

Promptly, Tetsu found another hole in the floor.

(I see why that guy called this place dangerous. No-one's heard of solid floors.)

"No excuse for murder."

(Shut up. We have to save Tetsu.)

"…At least you have morals."

* * *

The room possessed a giant bullfrog.

*Croak* "I am Master Anura. I am one of the foes that the Dark Lord has resurrected, with the intention of taking you down, blood knight," he croaked.

(Violent tendencies does not a warrior make.)

"You're… learning!" Tetsu cheered.

(You're going down, Master Anura!)

"And… here comes the bloodlust. Does this girl ever take a break?"

* * *

Master Anura took swipes at Keiko with his multiple chins and long tongue. Keiko dodged the blows with a brilliant footing. She managed to deal a certain amount of damage before he spat up a seed… on the other side of his pond. Tetsu rushed across to the other end. She took the seed, and dragged it to an obvious cavity. Anura whirled his tongue around for damage to Tetsu.

*SLASH*

Denied. Anura could only watch as Tetsu placed the seed in its spot, draining Anura of critical energy. Keiko grinned. Her turn.

There would be no point to describe the next two phases, as they are functionally identical. Anura croaked, and then croaked.

Rising from Master Anura was a string of orbs. A rosary. It circled, flying into Keiko's hands. She had the Devout Beads.

* * *

A hidden beast snuck up into the room, and howled. Energy radiating from Anura's body was absorbed into his being. He gave a menacing cackle… a familiar cackle…

(YOU!)

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here to borrow this demon's massive energy to use for my evil ends."

(Alright… wait, NO!) Keiko roared. Tetsu instinctively grabbed Keiko. The beast cackled, and vanished.

(Why'd you stop me?)

"No matter how evil he is, one bloody murder is enough for one like yourself."

* * *

After walking in search of an exit, they entered a room with long-extinct light. In the dusty mess, Miya had no trouble falling off Keiko. She rolled around, until she felt the twist of parchment underfoot.

"YES! ANOTHER SPELL!" Miya cheered.

"Calm down, turn on a light, and let's read."

"I don't have a light."

"What's a bug without a light?"

"A Poncle."

"Poncle?"

"Never you mind. The point is I have no light."

Keiko back flipped, and tried reading the parchment as human form. She barely made out a wolf, and a circle clearly in the sky. She resumed her wolf form, and drew a circle in the general direction of the sky. The sun emerged from the clouds.

"Sunrise. Didn't Issun say that was Ammy's element?"

(Why are you asking us? We've never met Issun.)

"Oh… duh."

The sun had shone onto a weak sapling, allowing it to bloom into a magnificent sapling.

"A Guardian Sapling of Konohana!" Tetsu cheered. Keiko used her Bloom technique to bring it to light. The cherry blossoms flourished, expelling all of the darkness in the realm of Hana Valley.

"Keiko. It's time I explained to you about the Konohana. It is a divine tree that serves as a guardian of the entire land of Nippon. When it withers, demons can come to this land in great numbers. The more Divine Interventions we pull off, the more we can stave off these demons," Tetsu elaborated.

(Then our most urgent goal should be to restore Sakuya's tree in Kamiki.)

"How did I ever doubt this girl?"

* * *

Tetsu rode back into the village.

"Ah, my daughter. It is good to see you again." Susano had come rushing up, looking ridiculous as usual.

"You are too kind, father. But we have some urgent business to attend to."

"Urgent? Then you mustn't dilly-dally, young Tetsu."

"Correct, father. But I have one question… could you send Mr Orange up to the top of the mountain?"

"He's up there, trying to bring life to Konohana."

"Of course he is. That makes things a whole lot more convenient. Come on, pooch. We can't miss Mr Orange."

* * *

**watch?v=BsR9WMiGiD0**

** And neither should you. The wolf is Ammy, for those of you who came here with no knowledge of Okami. But hey, at least you know it isn't Keiko.**

**And if you want the other one (with Ammy/Keiko actually performing Bloom), too bad. No one seems to have the Konohana Shuffle isolated… except for one guy who had a clip of Chuggaa doing that portion. Sorry.**

Mr Orange stopped, heaving and panting.

"Hoo… Never would I have believed I would need to do that dance twice," he mumbled as he left. Sakuya formed as he did so.

"Ah… humans. They always delude themselves into thinking they have performed miracles on their own."

"Even me?"

"No, Tetsu. You have witnessed a true miracle. Nothing you could ever do can delude you into such hubris."

"I knew it was a big word."

"Anyway, now that you have done the service of saving my tree here in Kamiki, I have a request for you. Would you kindly bloom my other Guardian Saplings?"

(I can't say no to a divine being. But now we have three goals…)

"Priorities, Keiko. The search for Guardian Saplings should intertwine with that of the brush techniques. And I wouldn't recommend going after those masters until you have all of the brush skills."

"Well said, Miya. A correct priority list. It is now merely a question of following it."

"Sure thing, Sakuya. We've got it."

**And now for a semblance of plot. ...Still nothing to go on, but I doubt Tetsu will bring much to the table.**

**As for boss battles like Master Anura... that was the focus of my plan. I needed thirteen bosses from Okami. I got nineteen from a top 19 countdown, remembered Nagi (who was missed) and added a boss from neither Okami or it's sequel. I then removed bosses that could not be realistically fought, the final bosses, and for overpopulation reasons, Bullhead and Asteroidean. The news here is that only one should ever be tackled in a chapter, giving a confirmed fourteen parts (one for every boss yet to be challenged).****  
**

**...I just realized a spoiler regarding the first sentence... darn. Well, you probably expected it.**

**Leap before you think!**


	5. Wandering Agata Forest

_The creation of a thousand forests is in one acorn._

* * *

The trio set out for the next Guardian Sapling. Or rather, the one just outside Kamiki Village that none of them quite understood. That Divine Intervention was just kind of tacky. There wasn't much else to say. Except…

"So that's what happens to these sheets of parchment!" Miya exclaimed. One of the sheets blew around, flying towards a hut in Shinshu Field. "They get frozen in these cursed zones!"

(So, we're letting the other ones slip by?)

"Keiko, you know full well there's one back in Kamui. Of course we're letting them get past us!"

(Then let's get home!)

"No, Keiko. Bad idea."

(What?)

"The guy that beat you into a pulp is in Kamui. I can only give you so many herbs."

(Oh…)

* * *

They entered the hut, to find Tama the Flaming Pyrotechnist.

"Ah, hello, young Tetsu. You're looking well."

"As are you, Mr Living-In-A-Cursed-Zone."

"What? Cursed zone? Blasphemous, child. Cursed zones were eliminated by the great goddess Amaterasu way back when."

"Yeah, yeah, legend, legend, I gotcha."

"So… whatcha want?"

"…That," Tetsu said, indicating the parchment lying right next to Tama. Tama knelt down to the parchment, and read it.

"Bakugami? Cherry Bomb? What in the blazes is this?" Tama asked.

"Something that we probably shouldn't let Keiko near, but we have to. I suggest handing over the parchment and leaving this house," Miya rambled.

(Miya…)

"You know I'm just kidding."

(…I suppose you're right.)

"Anyway, Tama. The parchment, if you please."

"How long do you need it?"

"Well, it came from my book, and is written in Issun's handwriting, so I'm never going to give it back. But we'll need to take it off your hands to let Keiko read anyway."

(Could you be any less blunt?)

"Hey, we kinda need to hurry along now. I don't trust you, someone who is antagonizing you, and a house full of bombs. Recipe for disaster."

(I'm not that stupid.)

"Anyway, I'm not giving you the parchment. This could so help my studies of pyrotechnics.

(Yes I am. Everyone, get out.)

"Calm down, Keiko. *Yoink,*" Tetsu consoled, snatching away the parchment, and letting Keiko read it. She drew the 'Q' shape.

* * *

"Keiko, let me go over this once more. That was an accident, right?"

(Yes. I didn't quite plan far enough ahead to link 'Cherry Bomb' with 'pyrotechnics'. Now will you quit bugging me? It's hard enough looking for a tree in the forest as it is.)

"Good point, good point. But have you noticed there simply aren't any trees in here?"

(No, because we've been locked in an argument about blowing that guy up for the past few miles.)

"Well, I have something that should shut you two up," Miya said. She reached into her dress, and pulled out another parchment, depicting a dragon trapped in a bottle.

"How long have you had that?"

"I picked it up while you two were bickering."

(We've learned our lesson, now, gimme!)

"Whoa, calm down, Keiko. It's not a big powerful one, like Power Slash of Cherry Bomb, but…" Keiko looked at the three strokes. A line being traced from a source of water. A swirl in what appeared to be a Mermaid Spring. And two lines signifying rain.

(Waterspout. How elegant. Teehee.) Keiko had become almost childlike. She launched a jet of water from the nearest pond, erupting as a geyser. She swum up the said geyser, and found a new path. Now that she had a conscious focus, her search for whatever she was looking for should be easier.

* * *

She was looking for a giant flower, right?

"Wow… so pretty… if it wasn't so huge, I'd love for Issun to give me one of these…"

(What?)

"Nothing. You heard nothing."

*QUAKE*

(Now I'm concerned.)

"That wasn't me. I couldn't make myself noticed like that to save my life."

(Did I suggest that was you?)

"Maybe it's this giant flower." Miya wandered up to it. Something stirred behind it. Tetsu shrieked. Keiko… didn't. She leaped straight at Miya, took her into her mouth, did a backflip to dodge a projectile, and landed softly on her four paws.

**No one has anything. I'd show you Ammy doing this, because it's so cool, but…**

The flower began to stir. And it's owner wasn't too picky about what it chose to snack on.

* * *

The Spider Queen looked at the pair expectantly. She licked her mouth expectantly, hoping to get a morsel out of one of them. Keiko wasn't having any of that. She ran around the Spider Queen, hooking cleverly placed hooks on her abdomen to Konohana Blossoms, eventually blooming her bud. Within it were…

"Changed my mind. I don't want Issun to give me one of these flowers."

(What tipped you off? The hungry monsters or the giant eyeballs?)

"Giant eyeballs."

Keiko restrained from rolling her eyes with great difficulty. She used some healthy Power Slashes, but no dice. The Spider Queen had her abdomen closed, and Keiko had to unhook it again. But this round, she wasn't alone.

*SLASH*

Did eyeballs, no matter how creepy, stand a chance against a combined Keiko/Miya/Tetsu Power Slash? Especially when Tetsu was using a wooden sword?

…Didn't think so.

The Spider Queen dropped the Snarling Beast. And the demon claimed her soul, but what else is new? Keiko considered getting an answer, but now was not the time. Now was the time for another Divine Intervention. Because the Sapling was in here this time.

…At least it pointed the way out of this cavern.

**Two brush skills per update! This thing will be done so fast, right?**

**...I thought you were paying attention. We've got plenty left. Sometimes there isn't a brush skill. ...Next chapter isn't proof.**

**And if I'm laying on Keiko's personality a little thick, my bad. But I have plans for her.**

**Leap before you think!**


	6. Deal With the Devil

_Getting lost is just another way of saying 'going exploring'._

* * *

"Face it, we're lost."

(We're not lost. We've never been here before.)

"…What do the Oina teach you?"

(Prowess on the field of battle.)

"Knew it."

"Seriously, you two? Again?"

(You stay out of this, Miya.)

"Fine. I'm the only one concerned about the demons hovering over the water there."

(What?) Keiko asked, curious this time. The five demons circled the water in a certain pattern. As if by magic, a whirlpool suddenly opened, leading to some interesting place. The three entered on a whim, two curious as to why the portal opened.

* * *

"So where are we?"

(Demon Market.)

"How did you know?"

(Sign.) Tetsu looked at this sign, and nodded.

"How do you think we'll get through here?" Miya asked.

"Why bother? The real question is… how do we get out?"

"We bother because that is very definitely a brush skill they're advertising!" Miya pointed at a billboard. "Did Susano ever teach you to read?"

"Not much."

(And you call me out for excessive fighting, Miya. I've been coming up with plans for getting through this place without me going insane, and have seen several demons wearing masks. Made out of the same flimsy paper as is on that pile.)

"Keiko, that plan couldn't possibly work."

* * *

"I can't believe that worked," Miya said. They had just strolled through the Demon Market wearing pieces of paper on their faces with no eyeholes. Miya had rights to doubt they could get through without bumping into everything they encountered. The fact that Keiko had put some out-of-place design on the sheet just made it weirder.

(If I was human, I'd have never suggested it.)

"You wear an utterly impractical mask anyway."

(My point.)

"Anyway… hello, my fair Witch Queen. My name is Sutet, and these are my fighting buddies Kokei and Yami. We are here to take whatever action necessary to get that scroll," Tetsu said.

(…) Keiko was speechless. Their names weren't very practical disguises by pronouncing them backwards. Especially Miya.

"Psst… this can't possibly work," Miya muttered.

"So, Master Yami, you seek this scroll?"

Miya was shocked. "Yes, Witch Queen. It is important to my studies."

"Then let the contest be called off. All hail Master Yami!"

Miya let the slip fall into her speechless hands. Holding it for Keiko to read, she had only a blank stare as Keiko learned one of the best skills for combat: Kazegami's Galestorm. Wind was a swirl. Cyclone is a spiral. Tornado was three straight lines.

"Wait a second…"

* * *

Miya's suspicions were well founded.

"Yami would never give crucial information to a demon of little to no brain."

Tetsu and Keiko tore away their masks. Keiko looked blazing at the accusation that she had no brain.

"Descendant of Nagi? White Wolf? Oh my Dark Lord, this has gone for the worst."

The Witch Queen's main attacks were charging with her blood-stained meat cleavers. By this point, the lithe Keiko had no trouble dodging. But her secondary attack showcased her nastiness. She swallowed the demons to heal herself! Tetsu tried her best to stop them from coming close enough, while Keiko continued her blind rage. Which worked, funnily enough. But thanks to the tornado Galestorm, which blew the Witch Queen far away, leaving Keiko with only the Life Beads to show for it.

**Short chapter, but accidental double update because I forgot to add the last chapter to public viewing. I apologize for that error.**

**This story has become the master of Gilligan's Cuts, making it somewhat shorter. Lots more content? Excitement for some future project? Laziness? How should I know?**

**...Cliffhangers. It's cliffhangers.**

**Leap before you think!**


	7. Aerodactyl Fodder

_In skating over thin ice our safety is in our speed._

* * *

"OK, now that we've cleared out the Demon Market, what do we do now?"

(I say we go… which way's which?)

"That's my problem, Keiko." Tetsu looked around fruitlessly. Her eyes landed on a young boy with rabbit ears.

"Kokari!" Tetsu called. Kokari leaped.

"Tetsu? Daughter of that Susano fellow?"

"That… would be my name. Do you know whi-"

"Thank the great goddess Amaterasu you're safe!"

"Wha-what? Where did this come from?"

"I heard from Mushi that Orochi had called in his next meal! The arrow hit the brewery! Kushi is sure that you were the selected maiden."

Miya turned to Tetsu in shock. Tetsu looked at her feet. Something stiffened behind her eyes, and she looked up.

"Which way to Shinshu Field?"

"TETSU?"

"Yes, Miya. Which way to Shinshu Field?"

"Tetsu… don't go back. Going back is death and destruction."

"Kokari, don't make this harder than it has to be. Which way to Shinshu Field?"

A stunned Kokari provided directions.

* * *

"Are? You? In? Sane?"

"Yes, Miya. I have established that."

(So, we're going into the Moon Cave, where something wants to eat you for the sheer fun of it, so you can outrage me and slay the eight-faced bastard?)

"Sounds about right."

"I dislike this plan."

"You dislike insanity in general."

"No I don't. I've grown to like Keiko."

(This is no time for jokes, Miya. We have to head to the Moon Cave.)

"Since when?"

(Since I saw that piece of paper over there) The three watched as a parchment drifted over towards the Moon Cave.

"I do not like this plan."

(Stop saying that.)

* * *

Fork in the road. The Moon Cave lay ahead, the doors blocked by a heavy barrier. The parchment drifted over a vast ocean to their right.

(We aren't getting in there.)

"Let's turn around."

(Parchment, Miya.)

"Ohh…"

"So how do we get over there?"

Keiko jumped into the ocean, and landed on a water lily not there before she jumped.

(We go by Water Lily, of course.)

* * *

Keiko landed ashore. Miya shook the water out of her dress for the fifth time. Tetsu stayed by the Moon Cave. Keiko shrugged, and walked into the icy cavern. Miya muttered, before hurriedly following to get in Keiko's fur.

* * *

(There it is. The scroll.) Frozen in a tomb of ice was a scroll with a phoenix etching.

"But how do we get it out?" Keiko circled the ice, looking for the drawings. She saw a line from a fire source, and an infinity symbol.

"No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Miya called.

(Calm down, Miya. I'm not that insane.)

"Oh…" Keiko set the ice on fire. "Wait that's not what I meant I was worried about the parchment catching on fire and I don't think we have much longer before we fall we are in deep trouble."

(Stop, go back, repeat that… but pause at the end of your sentences.)

Miya did so, only stopping at the point where she pointed out the floor being less than stable.

* * *

Guess who?

Ice Dragon. Mizuchi.

"Now we have to fight a dragon?"

(I'm going to go with yes.)

"But… how?"

(You have been riding on me for how long and you don't appreciate the subtle nuances of obtuse force?)

"…What?"

(I'm sorry, let me make it clearer: Big dragon gone night-night.)

Miya looked at the dragon. Sure enough, it had fallen already.

"Subtle nuance? That was more obtuse than a useless piece of charcoal."

(Who said I was killing him subtly?) The pieces of the Divine Instrument Infinity Judge flew from the Ice Dragon, forming on the back of Keiko.

"Oh, let's go see Tetsu."

* * *

(Hey Tetsu, we can make fire now!) Keiko called somewhat childishly.

"Sure, Keiko. Now how do we get in?" Keiko looked back at the ocean, worried she'd have to leap across again. Miya pulled out a mystic amber, lugging it at the door. It vanished without a trace.

* * *

The three made it up the stairs. They looked down in terror at the giant dragon Orochi. All eight of him.

Keiko leaped forward and attacked. Predictably, no dice. Orochi did not look at Keiko. He looked at Tetsu.

"Ah, young girl. It is time you became acquainted with my belly!" Orochi taunted.

"Not. This. Time."

**Pokemon reference in the middle of Japanese folklore because it regards one tiny sentence at the end. And you thought I wasn't insane...**

**Mizuchi's pretty much here to get into the Moon Cave. Half of me thinks that I shouldn't employ every boss but the useless ones... because some need extension to fit. Orochi, not so much. The next one... I won't spoil the surprise. I'll rant then.**

**Next chapter may be in one or two parts, I don't know. But the true ending of the next chapter is when something obvious and yet hidden makes it's appearance. I'm looking forward to it.**

**Leap before you think!**


	8. Yamata-No-Orochi

_I don't need a successor, only willing hands to accept the torch for a new generation.  
_

* * *

"You dare disobey me, the great Orochi?"

"Yes. I. Shall. I shall be the one to defeat you."

"Foolish child… very well. I shall offer what you desire. A fight to the death. Harumph. I shall win."

Keiko shrugged, and looked the the pools of water. As she watched, they began to fill with a pure gold liquid. Miya leaped around, making sure the ponds were filled.

"Keiko! Now! He's got a drinking problem!" Miya called. The front head roared, and found the sake leaped into his mouth. Keiko smiled. He dodged, making Orochi drink sake. As he took his sixth collective gulp, he dropped. Keiko climbed to his bell, and…

*BOOM*

Slip of Exorcism. Never fails. And now… now it was time for the battle against Yamata-No-Orochi.

The fire head, his front side, was first. The sake or a healthy gust of wind could blow out the fire. Intoxicate and attack.

The earth head. He hit his head on the ground, creating shockwaves. He tended to knock himself out, making it easy to slip in a few glugs.

The poison head. He launched poisonous clouds that came to nothing in the Galestorm.

The light head. Using the Infinity Judge as a shield, Keiko could block the attacks.

The lightning head. He was a doofus, opposite the fire head. Nevertheless, it was tricky to avoid the lightning, or even intoxicate him. Keiko knocked him over the head. That did the trick.

The water head. He was dumb. A flood? Even giving Water Lilies? What was this guy, a pansy? He couldn't even stop the sake.

The wind head. He blew gusts of wind that could be blocked by… Galestorm? How did that work?

The dark head. Opposite the light head. Clever. He launched flowers that needed Blooming, else they'd drain Keiko's ink.

* * *

"Keiko… thank you. But now it is my turn." Tetsu walked up behind them. She pulled out her sword, and pointed it down Orochi's nose. "I am Tetsu, daughter of Susano, descendant of Nagi. And you are going to die."

"Oh, am I? How, with no moon?" The moon appeared in the sky, as Miya had covertly shown Keiko Yumigami's skill she had spotted atop Orochi's back.

"GOOD!" Tetsu chopped off the earth head, with Keiko's assistance.

"WILL!" The poison head was next to the chopping block.

"NEVER!" The thunder head was diced.

"GIVE!" The light head was decapitated.

"IN!" The wind head was blown away.

"TO!" The water head was no more.

"EVIL!" The dark head was blindsided and blinded.

The fire head tried one final attack. Tetsu leaped skywards, coming back down straight into the fire head.

*SLICE*

The two sides of the neck fell to the ground.

* * *

Tetsu returned to Kamiki Village riding atop Keiko, amidst storms of cheers from the citizens. Kuni, Tetsu's older brother, congratulated her with a pat on the back, and then convinced the citizens to give her some room, leaving only him, her, Keiko, Miya, Susano and Kushi (the latter two who wouldn't leave anyway)

"Oh, Tetsu, I am so proud."

"You have lived up to the reputation I have set before you. To be honest, I expected Kuni to make me say that before you did."

"That's why I did everything I could to make you proud first, father. The sword belongs in my hand."

"And… correct me if I'm wrong, but are those Amaterasu's markings on that wolf?"

"Huh? Oh… I've never noticed. But now that I look closely, it really feels like it."

(Wait, markings? Miya?)

"I thought you knew…"

(…Whatever.)

"Tetsu… can you stay with me? Please? I want to learn the ways of the sword…"

"Kuni, really?"

"I could never grasp the sword with Father's help. With yours, though…"

"Oh… but…"

(Don't worry about me. Go, pass on what you've learned.)

"Well… I guess this is goodbye."

(It sure is, Tetsu. But how about one final scratch behind the ears?) Tetsu obliged.

"By the way, I have a friend named Rika in Taka Pass. She may be of use to you in your quest."

(Rika… I'll remember the name.)

"And… take this. It's an old heirloom from when father took down Orochi." It was the glaive Tsumagari.

**Now who was expecting Tetsu to leave? Those of you answering 'Not me' should be ashamed of yourselves.**

**Galestorm and Crescent were intended for Taka Pass, but got moved so they could be used against Orochi. You may be able to beat Orochi without Galestorm (or maybe not), but you need Crescent explicitly. I screwed up, and now those two were a little more contrived. I will admit Galestorm was interesting in the Demon Market, but still...**

**And is Orochi a good boss in text form? If not, feel grateful I don't have to do it again unlike Okami, who had three Orochi fights (it's awesome, but three is a _little_ too much), or Okamiden, which had two spectated. If so... wha?**

**Leap before you think!**


	9. Don't Fear The Rika

_Kites rise highest against the wind - not with it._

* * *

"So this is Taka Pass."

(I miss Tetsu.)

"So do I, but Rika might not have quite as many engagements. If she does, there might always be someone after her."

(Eh, you're the Poncle.)

* * *

The two made it to Kusa Village, where Rika made her home. The first thing they noticed was the muggy fog. Keiko howled. All of her ink was sapped by the mug, which meant she had no brush techniques or Divine Instruments. Even the markings were gone.

"How exactly did Tetsu say she'd alert Rika?"

(Wasn't it… a white wolf… with Divine… markings…)

"…"

Keiko and Miya navigated the village with difficulty. They combed the streets looking for the girl that matched Tetsu's description. They found her being attacked by demons. Keiko used her battle talent to the best of her ability, but she had lost her skill without her Divine powers. Miya did most of the damage, not needing ink to use Power Slash.

* * *

"Hello, white wolf. If you are looking for food, then I'm sorry. We don't have food to spare."

"Keiko isn't a beggar. She's the most powerful Oina warrior I have ever seen in my life! She has powerful Brush Skills! Tetsu said she'd send a message stating who she was."

"Ink hasn't worked in this city for a while now. Letters are very garbled. And leaving the village doesn't really help either."

"Well…" But Keiko never bothered with explanations. She took Rika by the skirts and pulled her onto her back.

"Oina warrior? What are you doing?"

(Explanations are for time-wasters. We need to get to the root of this ink-remover.)

"Well… the Gale Shrine has become inhabited by a monstrous foe. Perhaps he's causing the mug?"

(It's him. How do we get to the Gale Shrine?)

"We need the power of the Canine Warriors. Five were in this village, I believe."

(Canine Warriors. It's always something keeping me in wolf form.)

"Nothing's stopping you being a human."

(I can't fight as a human. I can't go super-fast as a human. I can't…)

"Yes, I get it, being a human sucks. Now can we move?"

* * *

The first four Canine Warriors, Shin, Chi, Rei and Ko, were not difficult to find. Once they found them, it was simply a matter of feeding them and getting them to give their power. The real challenge was Tei. He wasn't hungry for meat. He was hungry for blood. And he had an arrogance streak to mark him a worthy rival to Keiko's own temper.

The fight began by the canines circling, looking for a weak point. Keiko lunged first, beginning an Oina combo to be finished by Rika's Satomi attack. Tei… was barely fazed.

(This'd be so much easier if I had my skills.)

* * *

…Yes, Keiko did win the fight.

"You… are impressive, young maiden. Perhaps you may be the one to finally reunite the Satomi Warriors after all of these years."

"Tei, have you been fighting?" It was Fusehime, Rika's mother.

"I didn't mind him, mother."

"Rika? You fought Tei? Are you hurt?"

"No, mother, I'm fine. You don't to fuss over me. I have Keiko here. She's a legendary Oina warrior."

(You hear that? A _legendary_ Oina.)

"You beat Orochi. The concept of ink may have become foreign here, but they must have heard of it."

"Oh, Keiko? She looks so much like Amaterasu."

(I'd be insulted if that wasn't true.)

"You're… learning!"

(She's not a foe. That other guy was.)

"…Still, learning!"

"Little butterfly, this is not the time to discuss it. Keiko, my young Oina girl, could you accompany Rika on her quest to find the other three Canine Warriors and ask for their Satomi Power Orbs? Only with those items can you enter the Gale Shrine and remove the curse upon Kusa Village."

(Sure thing, Fusehime.)

* * *

After leaving Kusa Village, Keiko tried an attack. Yet, the glaive still refused to present itself.

"See? Leaving the village doesn't help."

(So… I have to get the three Satomi Power Orbs from Canine _Warriors_ without my Divine Instrument? I can only hope they give the orbs to me peaceably.)

"Keiko?"

(I understand the concept of 'hopeless fight', Miya.)

"…"

"You two bicker too much. The closest Canine Warrior is Gi, who has taken residence in Sasa Sanctuary."

"Noted. Now, how do we get to this Sasa Sanctuary?"

(Sparrow scent.) Keiko had already made it.

"I will never understand how you pull that off."

(I don't bother with discussion.)

* * *

Keiko wandered through Sasa Sanctuary at a very fast pace.

"Wait, why the rush?"

(I can smell that dog.) Keiko was undoubtedly more animal. She tracked the dog through a side path of Sasa Sanctuary, eventually finding Gi sleeping in a crop circle.

(Morning, Gi.) Gi stirred, noticed Keiko, and arched his back.

(Who are you? What do you want.)

(Nothing more than the Satomi Power Orb you bear.)

(You want the Orb? Why should I give it to you?)

(Because this little girl is Fusehime's daughter.)

(…Your point is as fair as you are. Very well… I shall give you the Orb.) The Orb flew from his collar, and onto the hem of Rika's kimono.

(This easy? This'll be done in record time.)

* * *

A consequence of it being done with no hitch, is that there's no point in actually providing details. Jin was located in Agata Forest, Chu in Kamiki. And oddly, Tetsu did not notice or acknowledge Keiko.

Keiko ran to the door blocking the way to the Gale Shrine. The Satomi Orbs left Rika's kimono, and flew into the eight locks. The door slowly opened, and Keiko wandered inside.

(Wolf.)

(Yes?)

(This is Yatsu. I was Fusehime's husband, and by extension Rika's father. I just wish you to take note that you don't have to do this alone. Satomi House stands behind you.)

(Satomi House stands _on_ me. Does this have any practical tips?)

(…Not off the top of my head. I was hoping I could remember them during my long rant. Funny how my mind works, isn't it?) Keiko had wandered off at 'long'. (Hot-headed, isn't she?)

* * *

Keiko wasn't the only hot-headed one. The deepest room of the Gale Shrine was empty… until the candles became lit. The flames swooped into the centre of the room, where they formed Orochi Jr.… Crimson Helm.

He didn't utter a word. He left the communication to his two long katana. Keiko was perfectly willing to do the same. Blessed with the power of the Satomi House, as had been created when the Satomi Orbs were linked, her skill somewhat resembled her skill with ink at her disposal. It was barely enough to push the Crimson Helm into his final attack.

"Oh, please. I can do simply…" Rika spun the Satomi Orbs around, flinging them through the air. Miya formed Power Slashes to counter the Crimson Helm's attack. The Crimson Helm burst into cattle bones, laying on the ground. Keiko felt the relief of her brush skills returning.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Keiko, but I may not accompany you." Rika was outright refusing the request of Tetsu.

(Then who can we bring?)

"Your next objective is Sei'an City. There has to be someone there who'll help an Oina crossed goddess. Or two. Or ten. Or…"

(We get it. Goodbye, Rika.)

**Long, tedious and pointless? Check. Did I hate it? Check. Was it single-handedly responsible for me releasing my other two ideas early? Check. Do we utterly despise this chapter? ...Maybe.**

**This has also made Rika my least favourite character... ironically, I have art of the characters, and most people who see it gravitate to Rika's artwork. This chapter's only here because Rika was concieved early (planning failure right here), and only useless because I needed Crescent and Galestorm for Orochi.**

**Ah well, the next partner's one I'm looking forward to. And... something else that may make writing a little easier.**

**Leap before you think!**


	10. Commoner's Daughters

_Falling in love and having a relationship are two different things._

* * *

** watch?v=UsnJRyTlFb0**

** watch?v=JyDJPLQ-nRU**

* * *

The majesties of Ryoshima Coast. The wondrous ocean views. The magnificent mountaintops. The rugged plains of the coastline.

All of that was hidden behind a cursed zone.

(Still beats Kusa Village.)

Keiko prowled the lands, searching for sapling. It would have been a very tricky affair had it not been for the _very clear path to the tree_. She blossomed it, and…

It was good to be there.

* * *

The joy of visiting the wonderful, wondrous Ryoshima Coast in all of its beautiful glory was only a temporary one. Keiko and Miya couldn't find anything worthwhile in this land, and thus entered Sei'an City.

It was suffering.

Keiko and Miya had very little options when crossing the town's fog. However, they did manage to stumble across a young girl being attacked by demons. Keiko slayed the demons without a second thought, seeing as they were mere imps, and turned to leave.

**watch?v=uPjDBHvKPws**

"Hey! You!" Keiko didn't question who she was addressing. She turned to see the young girl, and her jaw barely wasn't dropped.

"If you're going to save me, then get over here and do it!" The girl took very deliberate steps towards Keiko. She stood her ground and wanted to take a step back at the same time.

"Hm? Those are some pretty gaudy markings you have there. I guess the other dogs pick on you for being different." The girl was exceedingly close to her muzzle…

"Now… take me to the playhouse!" Keiko tilted her head in question.

"You're going to tell me you don't know who I am?" the girl asked.

(No, but I'd like to know.)

"Have you been living in a cave?"

(Snow covered land far away from Nippon.)

"I'm Karin, and I'm the most popular child actress in the land!"

(Hard to not see why.)

"If I tell you to jump, you ask how high in mid-air!"

(Not like I won't.)

"Anyway, take me to the theatre and… wait. This fog… hm… I might want to side with you. What's your name, pooch?"

(I'm called Keiko. One of the most widely regarded Oina warriors of the land of Kamui!)

"And I'm Miya. I'm mostly the voice for Keiko when she doesn't have someone else doing it. And a deadpan snarker when she does."

"Fair point. Now, come along, Keiko. I'll show you the theatre."

* * *

"What? The door is locked and I'm not inside?" Karin was genuinely shocked.

(Not to be rude, but what's wrong with that?)

"Mom would never allow someone to do that. She cares for me too much. Might want to find the back way."

(And where might that be?)

"The back, Keiko. By the goddess, you're talking out of your foot. I can't wait for this fog to clear so you can return to normal."

"Miya, you don't have to be so rude. It's more to the side of the building. We'll just have to go around to the back to get there."

* * *

Around five or six brush skills later, they got around through the back door. Somehow. They walked through the foyer to Karin's mother's room. Karin's mother was in charge of the playhouse, and she had left a note.

_Demons. Taken over. Run, Karin. You can't win._

"Well, she has no confidence in me, doesn't she, Keiko?"

(No. Not at all.)

"It's not like I have a fierce warrior of the north or anything."

(No. Not at all.)

"You're agreeing for the sake of it, aren't you?"

(Yes. Yes I am.)

"…Well, whatever."

* * *

The next room over had an example of these demons. They tried their hardest to get the jump on Karin, but she blocked the attack with a burst of magic/electricity. Whichever. The demons writhed in the air for a solid five seconds, before Keiko leaped forward and chopped them up like minced meat.

"…Did I just see that? Karin? What was that?"

"That was… was… nothing. Don't worry about it, Miya."

"No, I want to know."

"And I particularly don't want to blab… or have it blabbed."

"But…" Keiko twisted her head and swallowed Miya.

"Thank you for that…" Karin turned to the ceiling.

"We have to get up there. And I need it done yesterday."

(Got it.) Keiko wandered to the iced stairs, and with a sweep of her tail, the flame from a nearby torch jumped onto the ice. Keiko could no longer take it… she spat out Miya.

"Amaterasu herself, that was not necessary!"

(Yeah, it kinda was.)

* * *

The trio found one big issue upstairs. The demons had entered the lioness' lair, found the head lioness, and tweaked her tail. And the head lioness did not like having her tail tweaked.

"Hey Mom! Behind you!" Karin called. Kagura tried to get a slip behind her, but was too slow.

(I'll take it from here. Karin, you go tend to your mother.) Keiko charged at the demons, letting her temper get the best of her and ploughing through the demons like hot butter. She then gave the same treatment to the floor. Luckily, not the whole floor. Just one part.

* * *

But a part was all they needed.

"Foolish wolf. We set that trap for you. We knew that you could not resist the temptation to kill things." A crane.

"As fierce as a warrior you might be, there is but one thing that you cannot beat. Renjishi at ultimate power, far greater than that which we faced the young Chibiterasu at." A turtle. The two entered the rubble on the stage, forming a giant mecha.

Keiko took a fiery breath attack to the head, and got right back up.

"No! Why! How!" one called.

"A mindless blood knight couldn't've survived something like that," the other panicked.

(I'm not mindless. I have four goals at present. One should be defeating you!) Keiko then charged through the mecha, dealing some level of damage. Keiko ran towards the front, only to notice that a shape had been drawn. Immense damage was taken.

(Wait, I didn't deal that…) She turned. Karin appeared.

(Karin! Get back!)

"Keiko, don't let your pride get the best of you. You need me here." Keiko thought about it, and it suddenly clicked. She may have already figured it out, but that was her subconscious…

Renjishi launched a powerful flame in Karin's direction. Keiko charged, and knocked Karin out of the way. She took the brunt of the flame.

"KEIKO!" Karin reached for her satchel, but Miya was faster by about a storey.

"I'll take her. You defeat Renjishi."

* * *

Karin's prayer slips could only be thrown so many ways. Renjishi, despite being nailed down, clearly had the upper hand. Karin tried a different throw.

"Watch it, Karin! You nearly hit me!"

That was apparently a requirement. Karin brushed Keiko in the wind up, and the blow dealt more damage. Enough damage to finish him off with a Miko drawing. Just in time for Keiko to wake up.

(Karin! Are you all right?)

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

Kagura came running up by that point.

"Are you all right, Karin? I'm sorry you had to use your Miko powers…"

"Mom, we've been over this. I'm fine with them. It's not a bad alternative to acting, really."

"… As long as you like them, I'm proud of you."

"Anyway, I'm going to see if I can spot the source of this fog. Keiko, you wanna come with?"

(You think I wouldn't?)

"Miya? MIYA!"

(She got kidnapped by the guy that comes along and takes the energy from the corpses of these monsters.)

"If that's the case, take these." Kagura took a rosary, and gave it to Keiko. "These are Exorcism Beads. They are the most powerful beads a non-divine being can legally carry."

(Thank you for your kindness. I normally get these from bosses.)

"Tee hee. Now, fair travels. May you find that Miya girl… and keep Karin safe in the meantime."

"MOM!"

(We're not putting faith in me, are we?)

**Yes, I know my update schedule is worse than Proton Jon's. Yes, I now know why I don't write multiple stories. Yes, _Mystic Amber_ is on the brink of getting the shaft. I'd update it, but the _Welcome to Mother3 World_ style would prevent it being updated too close to the massive restart and a major case of the hating-rewriting is stumping me.** **By that, I mean I got a really good opening on my first go I can't replicate to my satisfaction.**

**Enough about Harry Potter, let's go into this story. Miya's kidnapping wasn't all that planned, but it's what I alluded to to make writing easier: a minimization of Keiko's temper and less people to refer to.**

**...Back to Harry Potter, don't expect an update until the thumbdrive situation is resolved, for better or worse. _A Tale of Two Geniuses_ and _The Legend of the Oina_ will be written in tandem because rewriting is no longer an issue: it's now balancing. This is why I don't multi-task in writing.**

**...Leap before you think!**


	11. The Toothpick and the Dust Bunny

_A great man is always willing to be little._

* * *

Keiko and Karin stood at the bridge between the Commoners and Aristocratic Quarters. This was not a particularly good observation point for admiring the city, but it served the purpose that Keiko and Karin needed.

(There. Over on the aristocrat's side.) Keiko disapproved of being born into leadership: her tribe was ruled by the strongest.

"Hm… The Emperor's castle. That complicates matters."

(Hm?)

"The Emperor is normally a very friendly man. But if the fog is coming from his castle, the source will be unwilling to accept visitors. And the front door is the only realistic entrance."

* * *

As Keiko gathered from the front door.

"And just what would your name be when you're at home?" the first guard asked.

"Well, my name is Karin, a student of the Miko powers, and this girl right here is my best friend Keiko. She's an Oina warrior."

Somewhere in Keiko's cloud of rage at being denied something, she felt a small flower of happiness. _Best friend, am I? That's nice._

"No visitors to the great Emperor's palace today!"

"Turn around and go home!"

Keiko did in fact turn around; of her own volition. She had heard, with her keen hearing, what the others were too busy bickering about to notice: a mallet. The markings on it were clearly recognisable. Turning into her human form for the first time outside of Kamui, she studied them just to be sure.

She was correct. This was the mallet that had shrunk her to enter Ponc'tan.

"Karin! Over here!" Keiko shouted. Karin ran over to Keiko, blushing slightly. Keiko looked down. The usual wear of the Oina tribe was slightly immodest, but she wasn't worried.

"Not now, Karin. This hammer can shrink its target to the size of little old Miya. We can get into the palace with this!"

"But how will shrinking help us get past that door?"

"That wall over there looks pretty cracked."

"Hm. Well, your call, Keiko. Is it safe?"

"I used it myself before, and to, meet Miya. Seemed safe to me."

"Let's do it."

* * *

Shrunken down to the sizes of dust bunnies and on the other side of the cracked wall, Keiko and Karin were amazed.

"To be honest, I didn't expect that to work."

"Neither did I. But hop on my back and let's roll."

"…Nah."

"What?"

"Walk together, for a change?"

"…OK. But first sign of demons, I'm switching. Can't hold off a sparrow in human form."

Keiko and Karin walked alongside each other, exploring the tiny world of the Emperor's garden.

"You know, it's just struck me that we have no way of judging where this fog is coming from down here."

"You're right. Hm… I think I can get up there as a wolf." Keiko transformed, and leaped from point to point. Karin looked down at her feet. On the floor before her was an unfamiliar scroll. She picked it up, noticing the cat sketching.

"Keiko! You may want to come down and read this!" Keiko tumbled down the wall she had been attempting to climb, turning into human form as she did so, and took the sketching.

"Hm… Kabegami, Catwalk. That shape… no, a line from a Kabegami statue, and… awesome. This might help, if…" Keiko's eyes lit up on a cat statue. "Yes! This is so gonna help."

Karin had no idea what Keiko had just read from that parchment. Something about cats, walking and something awesome. She was just about to ask Keiko for an elaboration when she spotted Keiko climbing up the wall next to the cat statue. A yellow path with paw prints had appeared.

"Keiko, what?"

"Karin, this is the brush skill of Kabegami! With it, I can walk on walls. And I have just learned I can use these as a human."

"Keiko, Keiko, Keiko… wait, can I come up too?"

"Probably. Just leap at the wall, and instinct should carry you through the rest." Karin did so, finding the ability a welcome addition to Keiko's skills she had seen thus far. She reached the ledge, and saw Keiko observing the castle. Karin walked up to her side.

"Right there." Two words were all Karin needed. The fog was emerging from about where one might find the Emperor's personal room.

"Well, we're not getting any closer just standing here. Race?" Karin shot off at that word. Keiko followed not far behind.

* * *

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"Yeah. I'm out of breath." Karin looked around the room. The Emperor lay on his bed, obscured by a door designed to keep out mosquitos. A pathway of spiders appeared at first to be of help, but Keiko lacked the reflexes to use them as platforms. A Catwalk statue lay at the side of the room.

"There."

"One last push before the boss?"

"Nah. Any pick-me-up?"

"I've only got Holy Bones." Keiko ate one for preparation. "They're pretty good… for people."

"You trust it, I'll take one." Karin tried it. "You are totally right. These do taste good considering they're dog food." Keiko drew the pathway to climb the wall, and they made their way to the rafters. Crossing very slowly and carefully, they approached a board that served as an entrance to the fog.

"Well… Miya's friend Issun had a saying for moments like this."

"And what might Issun's words of wisdom be?"

"Leap before you think!"

* * *

The two landed in the Emperor's belly.

"I'm thinking that was a bad idea."

"We already leapt. See how it's words of wisdom?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. But where is this place?"

"It's a stomach, Karin. It's dripping sticky stuff, so it's obviously the human body."

"Granted. But I was under the impression glowing chunks of metal were not native to the human body." Karin pointed to said chunk of metal. A blade.

"So we're fighting a sword. Which lacks a body. No disarming, no killing, what are we supposed to do to dispatch this thing?" Karin looked at her uncertainly.

"It always gets back to killing with you, huh? Ever tried purifying?"

"Purifying?"

"Sure. My Dance of Exorcism is more than enough to take down a sword." Karin took out an exorcism slip, and waved it around, creating sparkles at the tip. Finally, she spun around and threw it, the slip going in such a wide path before smashing directly into the blade.

"And now, we figure out where the exit might be located."

* * *

One sneeze later, Keiko and Karin found themselves in the Emperor's ornately decorated garden.

"Hello, ladies. Where may you have come from?" The speaker was the Emperor himself. Keiko took a step behind Karin.

"Hello, my lord. My name is Karin, one of the Miko. And this here is Keiko, of the Oina warriors."

"Shy, considering she could snap off my jaw before I could blink."

"According to Miya, that's normal for her. She's never shown me any bloodlust, and… uh…"

"The Oina are not known for their modesty, Emperor."

"Quite correct, Keiko-san. However, for your courage in rescuing me from the horrors of that curse, I would like to bless you with this."

'This' was a blue-coloured stone tablet. None of the three knew what it might do. Keiko had a course in reading the mysterious language, and would have it deciphered two seconds before its power was needed. Because nothing is ever convienient.

**Welcome to more Okami: now with 50% less plugs for Harry Potter!**

**Yes, now one of these sections talks about the beast: I had a brainwave that my failed intro was supposed to flop, followed by one which said describe only the important events. One will be heeded. I don't know which.**

**And as for this story, meet the nice Keiko. And the Lucky Mallet. One out of three things I mentioned in the first chapter notes have now been covered, and the other two will be missing until the ending.**

**Leap before you think!**


	12. Deep Blue Hue

_What would an ocean be without a monster lurking in the dark? It would be like sleep without dreams._

* * *

We headed out to Northern Ryoshima Coast. The city was cleaned and all but scoured, so we decided to search for more of Miya's book in the North. And hopefully, Miya herself.

We emerged to find massive waves skimming the surface of the water. We also got very brief glimpses of a dragon rushing along the ocean's waves.

"This isn't good."

"Wait, what? Miya told me the guardian deity of Ryoshima Coast was a dragon. And that one seems to fit the description."

"It's raging. Those waves don't look good for Ryoshima Coast."

"Hm, correct. What do we need to do to progress?" Karin gave no response. She looked across the coastline, looking for something. Without warning, she ran towards a lone pier. Keiko followed about five paces behind.

* * *

"This is the place."

"How can you tell?"

"A magician never reveal's her secrets."

"I thought you were a Miko?"

"Same thing. To activate the secret, you'll need to draw a sun here." Keiko drew one, looking at Karin like she was insane. To her surprise, a mermaid leaped out of the ocean, landed back in, and emerged right next to the pier.

"Good to sea you, Nanami," Karin greeted, smirking.

"As it is to you, daughter of Kagura. But who might this be?"

"This is Keiko. She is a great warrior of the frozen land. She is searching for certain artefacts. May she walk the ocean's waters in search of them?" Keiko looked at Karin.

"Ocean's waters? I can't breathe underwater!"

"You are a goddess, Keiko. You can survive in the ocean's depths. I, however, cannot."

"Karin?"

"Don't worry, Keiko. I'm not leaving you. I just can't accompany you this time. Nanami, can you?"

"No, I'm too old. And Chibiterasu was enough for me. But I do know someone who may be able to assist you. Princess, come here!"

A second mermaid, not looking much different from the first, broke the ocean's surface, and faced Keiko.

"Nanami, must you insist on calling me princess? Maiha is perfectly fine. Maiha-hime, if you really need to," she fussed.

"Very well, Maiha-hime. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Nanami back flipped, and dived deep into the ocean's waves.

"So. You're a goddess, huh?"

"I have been called that. Once. Just then, in fact."

"So… you're not a goddess?"

"The more likely story."

"I'm confused. Are you a goddess or not?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm close enough to for this conversation to be extremely confusing."

"Correct. We must be off. There's something down there that you should see. I'll be waiting."

"Wait, Maiha. Keiko needs your assistance to get down there."

"What about that warp ability? Doesn't she have that?" Karin prepared a counter, but stopped. She nodded.

"Keiko, take this," she muttered, putting a small charm around her neck.

"What does it do?"

"It allows you to teleport via Origin Mirror. There should be one in the Dragon Palace, and one up here in Northern Ryoshima. That's all you need to know for now. I'll share the details later, when we aren't in the middle of something."

"I understand, Karin. Lead me to the Origin Mirror." Keiko held out her hand.

* * *

"Finally, Keiko. How long does it take to get here?" Maiha asked.

"That long."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now, if you don't mind, while you were off in your own little world with that Miko, my mother has requested to see you."

"Are you always this hyperactive?"

"I'm not hyperactive. I'm just irritated."

"Same thing. Just take me to your mother already."

* * *

"Mum, I brought your Oina."

"Very good, Maiha. And welcome, Keiko, to our undersea heaven."

"It's very nice-looking, Queen Oto. Now, pardon my bluntness, but I believe there was a purpose to your request?"

"Yes, Oina. I have for you a scroll taken directly from the works of a Celestial Envoy. And a request… no, a plead." Keiko examined the scroll, about a penguin and the ability to guide a partner, and motioned to hear the plead.

"The Water Dragon, symbol of all that is good with the seas, is wreaking havoc. It's very existence should not be possible. My plead is this: Can you slay the impostor?" Keiko examined the curio she had been given by the Emperor.

"That is a Water Tablet. The bearer can walk along the surface of the water."

"In which case, I could defeat this dragon in my sleep. Maiha, we're going to take on a dragon."

* * *

Keiko paced along the surface of the water.

(For a malevolent dragon, he's taking his time!) she said as the Water Dragon broke the surface.

"Spoke too soon, Keiko. Now what do we do?"

(Hm… If only I had Miya's book. She'd know what role the Water Dragon played before.)

"…So my life is in the hands of someone who relies on a Miko who can't swim. We're doomed."

(The Miko's name is Karin. Miya's a different girl. A Poncle who knows anything and everything about precisely what I need.)

"Well, at least come up with some plan. The internal workings of the fight are very important."

(Duh… wait! Internal workings! Thanks, Maiha!)

"What are you doing?" Keiko set Maiha down. "You're doing what I think you're doing, huh?"

*SLAM*

Keiko barely dodged the dragon. Maiha was consumed, and was now drifting through the Dragon's belly.

* * *

The Water Dragon writhed and screeched. It pulled from side to side as Maiha worked her magic from the inside. Eventually, the Water Dragon exploded in a puff of darkness, with Maiha gracefully back flipping onto Keiko's back, and the Trinity Mirror circling around to form on Keiko's back.

"I don't think you've got that long left."

(Until what?)

**Until what indeed. Fun fact: The ending, or at least the fight with the shadow at Ezofuji, was the _inspiration_ for this story. The entire thing is just one big 'how we got here'.**

**And Maiha is probably my favourite of the characters I have drawn visually. Her or Miya. Sadly, I think I screwed her up a little. At least she sees what no one else has quite spotted.**

**And how long until we get Miya back? Either next chapter or the chapter after, depending on how exactly I can execute the next fight. Those of you who know their Okami lore can figure out with 97% certainty who the next boss is.**

**Leap before you think!**


	13. Lunar Madness

_One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood._

* * *

*SHINE*

"Welcome back, Keiko." Keiko turned into her human form, and responded in kind.

"So whatcha get?"

"Guidance scroll. The skill Guidance allows me to create a path for someone I have mutual trust with to follow."

"So only me?"

"And Tetsu. And possibly Miya, if I can stop her bouncing long enough to execute the stroke."

"…" But whatever Karin was about to say was interrupted by a chubby man with the energy of a Poncle.

"Good day, young lasses! How goes it, hohohoho?" Keiko and Karin had the exact same thought.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, so sorry, lovely ladies. My name is Yasha. And I was here, investigating the lunar circle over there." The girls looked at the circle.

"That wasn't here when you went underwater."

"It definitely wasn't. Yasha, are you playing us for fools?"

"Nonononono, my beautiful Oina. This is as real as you or me."

"…Can't hurt to look at it, can't it?"

* * *

How wrong were we?

"At last, I have you right where I want you!" Yasha, our guide to the lunar circle, transformed with a poof into a demonic fog.

"You. I'll remember that face. Rest assured you will find yourself at the wrong end of my fangs."

"Glad to know you're smart enough to know this isn't when we'll duel. Instead, take this!"

'This' was Mr Sugawara. No, he was King Fury.

"This is going to suck."

* * *

"OK, Keiko. I am going to remain here to try and stop the arena from turning us into pancakes. Your job is to stop King Fury from stopping me."

(Understood, Karin. I'll do my best.)

The fight was incredibly basic at first. Just block each and every attack. Well… on paper, maybe. The swoops, magic and speed were actually pretty difficult contenders, had Keiko not been, you know… easily combustible…

King Fury decided that he had enough of Keiko's rampage. He charged up a blow.

"Uh oh. This smells like trouble. Keiko, get me up there. And I need to get there yesterday." She said it so calmly that it hardly seemed an issue. But Keiko did so anyway, and Karin absorbed his attack with her Miko pow- wait, she was flying?

(Karin, I have newfound respect for you.)

"Not now, Keiko." Karin landed back on the ground, and continued to focus on the arena. This was, sadly, a cycle. Except for that one time King Fury duplicated, there wasn't much else to discuss individually. He didn't even have the ending dialogue that was expected.

"…That was shockingly underwhelming."

(All I got was this. I doubt I'll ever use this… Magnatisem… thingy.)

**Short and to the point. But at least I'm updating, right?**

**Really, I've reached the point of new inspiration. Which completely sucks, thanks to my writing styles. I have a fleshed out plan, and ideas for a huge story plan already. And just look at _Mystic Amber_!**

**...Yeah, _Tale of Two Geniuses_ has just kinda gone belly up. I hate the feeling of leaving something unfinished, just as I'm sure you hate the feeling of finding something permanently unfinished (Orphaned Series, anyone), but I'm sad to admit... _Tale of Two Geniuses_ was a good concept, but the execution was goddess-awful. Imagine any ending you wish. Benadeel, no-one's stopping you from finishing it yourselves. I won't even blame you for posting your works.**

**...Leap before you think! ...Sorry, briefly forgot what I was posting.**


	14. Island of the Oni

_There is no disguise which can hide love for long where it exists, or simulate it where it does not._

* * *

"So… now where do you suppose we go?" Karin asked. They were no closer to finding Miya, and worse yet, they were out of clues. They had hit a dead end.

But not for Keiko. Because Keiko wouldn't accept leaving Miya behind. Keiko would find Miya when the odds seemed stacked against her.

"I know it! I know where Miya is!"

And she had god-powers. Granted, those were never on the menu, but still.

"Keiko, why are you so excited? You don't know where Miya is. There is just no way."

"Karin, you've hung around for how long and you haven't noticed some of my weirder traits?"

"I've seen weirder, to be honest."

* * *

"There it is… it should have been obvious before now…"

"Huh? What am I looking at?"

"Oni Island… home to the ravaging Ninetails… and pretty much the _dead ringer _for Miya's current location."

"The real problem is getting there."

"…The Water Tablet!"

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Keiko back flipped into wolf form, and Karin hopped on.

"Tell me, Keiko… have you always been this soft?

(Not the time… I've gotta rush!)

* * *

The natural state of things was that progress was difficult. The demons of Oni Island did have defensive systems worth writing home about.

(Any bright ideas?" Keiko asked, changing forms as well.

"Well, Keiko, this device here is what we simple commoners refer to as a 'plug'. I don't know how they work, but my advice is this: put in some form of 'electricity'."

"Karin, what is 'electricity'?"

"Dunno for certain, but you can find some in lightning."

"This conversation would have been a lot shorter if you had stuck to thunder and lightning."

"Eh. Thought I'd at least explain the soup cans."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Keiko rolled her eyes. She started to prowl around Oni Island, looking for some eerily convenient way to redirect thunder or lightning.

* * *

Finding one was par for the course these days. Finding two was probably the stupidest luck Keiko had ever had with these papers.

"Still, I'd stay with Thunderstorm. Magnetism won't help. For now."

"Of course. I'll go strike this thunderbolt."

Redirecting a source of lightning was not nearly epic enough to sum up entering the demon's lair.

* * *

Keiko and Karin turned up at the top of Oni Island. In its centre was a scrap of paper.

"Really? A third one? I smell a trap a mile off…" Karin muttered. Keiko had already begun reading it. It glowed an ominous red colour, and the field turned gold. A white fox emerged from the parchment.

"Welcome, Keiko. Daughter of the sunlight. Origin of all that is repulsive to the demon world. You're very existence is a stain on the existence of demons. I feel no guilt, whatsoever, about tearing you into as many pieces as you have torn us."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're the one turning into confetti!"

The words 'evenly agile' have never been so apt. Unburdened as she was, Keiko's wolf form was equally as speedy as Ninetails. Perhaps even a shade less speedy. Ninetails' own strategy was Keiko's. There was no clear winner.

Until Ninetails made the mistake of holding up his glaive.

Keiko sent a thunderbolt the glaive's way, and Ninetails' nine tails split into nine women.

"I'll help, too!"

The two combined barely defeated eight of the women. But the last remained…

And reformed into a true fox.

It had the mobility needed to out speed Keiko. It had the power to make that matter. And it had the ability to

"I have never seen you produce solid ice before!"

"I don't know how!"

"That scumbag! He's interfering with your brush!"

No saying how Keiko and Karin pulled out of that one alive. Oni Island dissolved in a burst of petals, with Keiko and Karin on the mainland.

"Wait, how did we get here?"

"I'm a goddess now."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Miya?"

"Yes, I'm back! And it's about time we head back to Kamui and free it from the ravages of the demons. And rematch that dark foe that turned us into a pulp."

**Yes, Miya's back. And we are heading to Kamui: the home of the very demon that hogged Chapter 2. But are Keiko and Miya any more ready?**

**I tried something new here: I watched omegaevolution's Ninetails fight to simulate it here. I think, overall, it adds to the quality of the story, and I wish I had done it earlier. I'm just not much of an action writer...**

**Details about Karin: She was supposed to leave Keiko here, but I couldn't justify it anymore. I don't know whether Karin will help Kamui or not, but don't be surprised if she's not on Keiko's back next chapter.**

**Leap before you think!**


End file.
